oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 100
Chapter 100 is the one-hundredth chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page A shot of all relevant Saitama delinquents in a blue tent of sunflowers- Kurosaki Mafuyu, Kangawa Kouhei, Maizono Yuto, Okubo Kotobuki, Yamashita Takumi, and Sakurada Asahi. Short Summary As the summer holidays end, the Public Morals Club decide to go to the beach to enjoy their second summer. Long Summary At a public library, Nonoguchi Kanon sees Nogami Kento struggling to complete his maths homework. She sits down across from him, and he begins to freak out, assuring her that he would move to a different table. However, Nonoguchi simply asks which part he is stuck on, and explains the way to solve the problems on his paper. Nogami asks why she is helping him, and she simply replies that summer break is long. Elsewhere, the Public Morals Club arrive at a beach. Mafuyu thinks back on the events that caused them to go to the summer wonderland. A week prior, Saeki Takaomi informed the club that they would participate in club activities as to not have any problems when the next club inspection would come. He then told them that they would start off by cutting grass, and so the club spent hours cutting grass near the school. However, all Takaomi did was watch. After, Takaomi told them to clean the old school building, though once again, all he did was watch. Takaomi then told them that they would get a reward for their efforts. A week later, at the present time, Mafuyu concludes that Takaomi must want them to clean the beach. Instead, Takaomi tells her and the others to enjoy themselves, and they run off with glee to change into their swimwear. The boys start off by showing off their swim clothes. Aki Shibuya proudly presents a pair of in-style shorts, and Hayasaka tries to do the same, though they are noted as being ordinary. Yui wears a comical pair of swim shorts with the hiragana character の (no) written all across the shorts. Aki and Hayasaka both stare at him in confusion while Okegawa Kyoutaro wonders why swimsuit styles are so popular. Okegawa turns around, and sees Mafuyu in a bikini. In shock, he remembers that she is a girl, and blushes while looking down. He then realizes that Mafuyu is heading towards the other boys, and tries to stop her from going, as they would stare at her swimsuit. However, as Okegawa runs towards her, the boys instead stare at him, commenting on his choice of leopard print shorts. Aki, Hayasaka, and Yui then get ready to go into the water. Okegawa notices Mafuyu looking blank, and decides to compliment her to cheer her up. As he does so, though, Mafuyu simply states that she still doesn't know how to swim. Later, Mafuyu goes into the water- with seven inflatable rings around her arms, waist, knees, and legs. Takaomi watches her flop in the water, then decides to go into the sea. Aki sees this, and wonders if Takaomi would save her. However, Takaomi instead grabs Mafuyu and throws her back onto the beach in front of Aki. Mafuyu gets up and removes a few inflatable rings, then runs back into the water. She is thrown out again by Takaomi. Mafuyu struggles up, then gives a thumbs up sign to Aki, who worries about Mafuyu's mental health. At noon, Mafuyu and Hayasaka see two men bullying a man with black hair. Upon closer inspection, they realize that the man with black hair is Okegawa, because without his hair gelled he looks like a nerd. Yui brings a watermelon to split, and Okegawa gets the bat, which he uses the bat to chase down the bullies. The Public Morals Club then enjoy fried noodles at a nearby restaurant. As the sky gets dark, Mafuyu and Hayasaka sit together, thinking about how fun the day had been. Hayasaka tells her that he had never been to the beach before, and that the week that he spent with the club was what a summer vacation should've really felt like. Mafuyu asks if he likes the long holidays he spends at his own home, and he replies that he doesn't. Hayasaka begins to tell her of his true goal, but falls asleep before he can do so. Mafuyu thinks about Hayasaka, and sticks her hand up to the skies. Takaomi grabs hold of her hand, and tells her to wake Hayasaka up so they could have fun with fireworks. The two join the rest of the club on the other end of the beach, where they play with the sparklers. Takaomi tries out some of the more unusual ones, and lights a 'boring' parachute firework. Though Aki points out that there are no children around to catch the parachute, Yui and Mafuyu scramble over the toy. Upon catching it, they appear immensely disappointed. A few more fireworks are lit, including pinwheel fireworks. Yui wonders about why everyone in the club is interested in the pinwheel fireworks aside from him. Finally, they end off with the sparklers. Aki explains that if the sparkler burnt out without any ash falling to the ground, a wish would come true. Mafuyu turns to Hayasaka, and asks what his wish would be. He happily replies that he wishes to come again with the club another time. Characters * Nonoguchi Kanon * Nogami Kento * Aki Shibuya * Hayasaka * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Okegawa Kyoutaro * Yui Shinobu * Saeki Takaomi Navigation Category:Chapters